


I Love You My Darling (I Swear!)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's pretty PG except for Draco looking at Saren's ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saren loves him...</p><p>...right? (I promise not even close to as angsty as it seems)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You My Darling (I Swear!)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to include Trouble in something. I knew from the moment I got the DLC. And I love Saren reassuring Draco of his affections. Draco's POV.

Saren is the most attractive man I have ever laid my eyes on. I swear to all the different gods I love him more every day.

 Just to start, his abs are solid enough you could could bounce a gold piece off them. His jaw is so defined and strong, and his nose is just the right size. His eyes are impossibly blue and his hair is the color of an early sunset. To top it off, he has a heart more golden than his hair and when he wields that sword...

 But enough gushing. The most completely unbelievable part is that he says he loves me too.

 Me.

 Seriously. It's so weird that someone so amazing could think they are in love with someone...like me. I honestly could not believe it myself in the beginning. When I felt his lips on mine I assumed I was dreaming. A painfully unfair fever dream and I would wake up and my bedside was cold and alone and no one had visited me, or even worse, I woke up back in that damn academy, the last decade of my life a lie. All the time I spent with him, gone. The one person who cared. My eyes watered from the thought alone.

But when he pulled away, and I saw the same worrisome look in his eyes, and felt his warm breath in my face, and I realized that yes, truly, the love of my life had just kissed me. On the lips. The tears grew, and they rolled down my cheeks like rain on a cloudy day. He only grew more concerned, eyes tightening and mouth pursing, and it felt so right, so Saren. I felt a giggle rise in my chest until it escaped through my lips. It increased until I was chuckling, then he started too, and I was sobbing and laughing and he was smiling and _gods I love him._

 And that night was the first time I made love. Before this very moment, no one in their right mind (I swear my parents were crazy) would have even looked at a half-human-half-elf flirtatiously before. And here he was. I am not ashamed to say that I came within three minutes. Because so did he, and I am proud of that beyond comprehension.

 And months later, he still said he loves me. Zeal had killed Faust, and we lived our days happily in our little pub with only ourselves and Trouble. He was as loyal as a pet could be, and only caused one building fire. And it wasn't even his fault. He was chasing down a renegade demon (We still had to pay the damage fees...)!

 He would tend the bar and manage money while I provided entertainment and helped with whatever I could. Trouble was the best protection we could ask for.

 After one hard day's work, I slumped down in a stool, pressing my back against the bar, and tilting my head back. "Phheewwww. I am sooo tired. It is amazing how you can do what you do all day."

 He smiled, kissing my forehead (and eliciting a very embarrassing blush from me). "After being second in command of an army, this feels like a warm up."

 "Still, though." I swiveled around so I was sitting properly.

 I watching him bustling around for a few moments, admittedly letting my eyes wander down a bit far down. "The view is nice though..." I muttered under my breath. He turned to me like he hadn't heard me, but the glint in his eyes said he did.

 There was more comfortable silence, and I continued to watch him do many things that would have made others quit, all in the span of a few minutes.

 "There is no way I deserve you," I said, half serious, half teasing. However, he turned to me with the look that said "oh no you don't".

 One important thing about being in a relationship with him was that was saying anything bad about myself, no matter how joking or how absolutely true they were (a fact I could not convince him of) was not allowed. "It isn't a matter of deserving. You don't need to deserve anything. I love you and nothing else matters."

 I blushed again, much worse, and looked down. When he said stuff like that I was only more convinced. "I know, I know, but-"

 "But nothing, Draco. Do you still have trouble believing that anyone honestly cares about you?"

 I looked up with a bitter smile. "I said you had to convince me forever."

 His look fell. "Draco..."

 As if sensing the mood, Trouble came trotting over. Dampening the flames on his back so he wouldn't burn my robes, he laid his head on my lap with a whimper. "Even Trouble agrees," Saren said. He leaned over the bar and gently pat the inferno hound's rough head.

 "You both have terrible taste," I said with a small laugh, petting the hound myself. Saren smiled sadly.

 No no no. Him being sad because of me was something I don't allow. Ever since the drake incident, I can't stand to see that look of pain on his face, and definitely not caused by me. He shouldn't waste his sadness on me.

 "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice, eyes trained on Trouble, "I didn't mean to make you mad..."

 "What?" Now he look hurt. Great. "There is no way I was angry...I'm the one who should apologize."

 He took off the very flattering apron he wore and walked around the counter. He gently shooed Trouble away, and kneeled so his face was eye level with my knees. "I wasn't angry at you. I promise. I just care about you so much, and it pains me to hear you talk about yourself like that. I know words are useless, but..."

 He took my hands and kissed my knuckles gently. The feather-like touch made me shudder, and for a moment I felt _h_ _e loves me. He really loves me..._

 "Saren, you..." my face was approaching fire temperatures, "You...love me, r-right?"

 "Of course I do," he kissed my knuckles again, with more purpose, "Draco Firestarter, I love you. I'll love you for everyone who has ever shunned you for your heritage. For everyone who has insulted you for your beautiful smile."

 My face was burning by this point. "R-Really?"

 "Truly."

 Feeling as embarrassed as the first time I admitted to him that he was attractive, I leaned down and kissed him. I will never get over how soft his lips are, how nicely they felt against mine, or even the fact that I could call them mine. When I pulled away, I was almost blinded by the look of joy on his face.

I wasn't given long to look, because he stood up and took my face in his hands. He briefly ran a gentle finger over my ears, before kissing me softly. "Please...say it to me as well."

 I blinked. It hit me that maybe, this beautiful amazing person could possibly be insecure too. Worried about my feelings, even though I made them super obvious since the beginning. "I-I love you," I stuttered out, "I love you so much it hurts, and then I worry it's not real and I'll be alone all over again, and I want it to be real."

 Tears started to form in my eyes and I scolded myself for them, but Saren gently kissed them away. "This is real. It was all real. The good things, the bad things, everything. Our feelings are real, Draco."

 I took one of his hands off my face and into my own. "I...believe you..."

He smiled again. Sensing the mood shift, Trouble bounded over and started to lick my face, the force nearly knocking me over. Saren put a supportive hand on my back, keeping me up. I felt the touch so acutely, so strongly, even though though it was just a hand on my back.

 _This is real..._ I thought to myself and found a smile on my face. I looked up and Saren had a matching one. We were a pair. We were...together. The most attractive man in the world, my true love, was in love with me.

And I believe it.•

**Author's Note:**

> They are darlings~


End file.
